


Wedding Dress Shopping

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Wedding, Wedding Dress, westallen - Freeform, westallen wedding week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris shop for her wedding dress.





	Wedding Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Westallen Wedding Week. This is my first time actually writing for a prompt. I usually just get an idea on my own and start writing. This is also the first Barry x Iris fic I’m publishing so I’m a little nervous. I went with wedding dress shopping because to me that’s the most exciting part of wedding planning. It’s kind of long because I just get carried away.

A rosy scent hit Iris the moment she opened the door to the bridal salon. A woman in a black pantsuit with bleach blonde hair and a wide grin approached.

“Welcome. I’m Karen, your consultant. Congratulations!” she said with an outstretched hand.

Barry shot an Iris a look she knew meant ‘Are you sure you want me here?’ As if he hadn’t asked enough times already. Iris shuffled the bridal magazines and dress photos she was carrying to shake Karen’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Iris and this is my fiancee, Barry.”

Barry waved his hand in acknowledgment and peered around the salon. It was a little overwhelming. There were hundreds of white dresses surrounding them. Some were simple, some classic while others were dramatic, even sexy. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many white dresses before.” Iris told Karen as they made their way around the salon.

“What silhouette did you have in mind?” Karen asked. Iris wasn’t sure what to say. This was her first time trying on dresses. A poofy ballgown drenched in glitter caught her eye and she was certain that ballgown weren’t for her.

“I’m open to trying different styles. Just nothing like that.” she pointed to the poofy catastrophe of dress. Karen laughed and Barry nodded in agreement.

“Well, a young bride with a stunning figure like yours should show it off. I think a fitted dress a long train and lace detail. Let me show you one of our newest arrivals.” Karen walked Iris and Barry over to a corner with the fitted gowns and pulled a few off the hangers. She gave detailed descriptions of each one with more enthusiasm than Iris felt was necessary.

After listening to Karen’s ramblings about chantilly lace for a solid two minutes, Barry nudged Iris and locked eyes with her.

“I don’t need to be here. I don’t care which dress you pick. I know you’ll look beautiful in all of them.” he said pleadingly. Iris made a face. The same face she always made when he gave her those cliche compliments about looking beautiful. “I’m serious. You could walk down the aisle in a t-shirt and sweatpants and I’d still cry.” This time Iris couldn’t help but smile because she knew it was the truth.

“I want you to help me pick out the dress. I don’t have a lot of close female friends and my dad would start out way too emotional and then fall asleep on the couch by the end of the appointment.” Barry nodded as he started at the bouch. Iris knew he was imagining the scenario. “Besides, your opinion is the only one I care about.” She gave him a sweet smile and interlocked their fingers. Karen hadn’t noticed that her lesson on why organza fis overrated was falling on deaf ears. Barry and Iris gazed into eachother’s eyes and smiled like fools for a moment. Neither of them could believe that this was finally, FINALLY, happening. They were going to be together. Well…. They’ve always been together but now it would be official.

“Ok. If it’s important to you I’ll try to do my best impression of all the entourages we’ve seen on Say Yes to the Dress.” They both laughed. Barry claimed it was boring but Iris caught him watching it without her once.

The first dress Iris tried on was a lace fit and flare with a sweetheart neckline and open back.

“What do you think?” Karen asked without giving Iris time to reply. “Do you think you look gorgeous? I think you look gorgeous!” Iris was staring at herself in the mirror. This was her first time in a wedding dress. But, she wasn’t thinking about the dress at all. She was consumed in a daydream of walking down the aisle. Joe was squeezing her hand as he escorted her to the alter. She finally made it to Barry who looked happier than ever. He takes her hands and they say their vows. Exchange the rings. Kiss. And then they are husband and wife. Iris was pulled out of the fantasy by Karen who was gently pushing her out of the changing room and onto the pedestal in front of Barry.

This time Iris did focus on the dress. She liked the silhouette and open back but wasn’t sure about all the lace. She didn’t want to look like Grandma Esther’s table cloth. After a moment of examining the dress she turned around to Barry. He was open-mouthed and unblinking.

“I like it but I’m not sure it’s the one.” Iris said looking at Karen. “What do you think Bar?”

Barry didn’t respond. Her words seemed to jolt him out of his stupor but he was still unable to form a coherent sentence.

“It looks…. You…. I love…. I love you.” He finally got out. Karen placed a tissue box at his side and he quickly used one to dab the tears starting to form in his eyes. Iris couldn’t help it, she burst into tears. Barry got up and embraced her. His hands rubbed her sides before settling on her hips. His face was buried in her hair.

“Oh you two are so in love! It shows! It shows!” Karen applauded as if she were witnessing the end of a great show. Barry kissed Iris on the top of the head and walked her to the dressing room with his arm around her.

She wasn’t caught off guard and swept into fantasyland when she tried on the next dress. It was a mermaid that Iris didn’t like so she didn’t bother showing Barry. It was followed by an A-line with a corset back. Barry and Iris ruled it out for being “too cutesy”. Iris was excited about trying on the last dress, a fit to flare with floral detail, long train, and the low back Iris likes. She turned in front of the mirror and couldn’t decide if it was appropriate to comment on how spectacular her butt looked in the dress. She emerged with arms in the air and a huge smile. Barry was started tearing up again. Once on the pedestal, Iris knew this dress was the one. She felt beautiful.

“I think this is it.” Iris and Barry said at the same time. They exchanged grins and Karen started to dramatically ramble about how in sync and perfect they are for one another. Iris couldn’t stop looking at Barry’s eyes. They were so full of happiness and hope. She wished they always looked like that and felt a sting of pain remembering the sorrow she’d previously seen in them. It meant the world to Iris that the sight of her in her wedding dress made Barry so happy.

They left the bridal salon hand in hand. Iris rested her head on Barry’s arm as they walked. “I love you so much.” she said gazing up at him. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Barry kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too. I’ve wanted to marry you since we were kids. I didn’t mind waiting till I saw you in your dress. Now, I’m starting to get impatient.”


End file.
